


Had me at "Hello"

by Remember_to_write



Series: Thick Thighs Save Lives (And Soft Bellies Help, Too) [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: A bit of self inflicted angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader is plus sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Reader has some doubts about her relationship with Dick. Can he put them to rest?





	Had me at "Hello"

This was too good to last, Y/N knew that for certain. No man had ever chosen her romantically before so what made this any different. Y/N thought back to the rude comments and the guys who had asked her out on a dare. They didn’t sting quite so badly anymore, but Y/N wasn’t sure if time had healed those wounds or if she had hidden her heart so well that the monsters in her memories couldn’t find it anymore.

So what had changed? 

Nine months ago, Dick Grayson had walked into her life like he owned the joint and, to be fair, he did own the apartment next door so technically he had every right to be there. From the start, he was charming, friendly, and very considerate. Y/N knew the moment she looked into his bright blue eyes that she would fall in love with him given the chance. So, naturally, she avoided him like the plague.

Y/N hadn’t seen her previous neighbors very often. They had crossed paths maybe once a week? Dick, however, Y/N had the misfortune of running into several times a day. It was almost like he had the uncanny sense of knowing when she was arriving home or when she was opening her door. 

“Oh, hi, Y/N!” He would say. “How are you doing today?”

“Fine.” She would answer, before scurrying away.

Sometimes, she would give in and talk to him, but she always remember her resolution and find an excuse to end the conversation. 

One day, about three months after Dick moved in, he cornered her in the elevator. 

“So are you going to tell me why you are avoiding me?” He asked without greeting her. 

“I’m not avoiding you.” Y/N said, her face flushing slightly as she fiddled with her purse.

“You are a horrible liar, you know that right?” Dick teased softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you.” 

“You aren’t the first guy who has said that only to turn around and hurt me.” Y/N muttered.

“Well, let me be the first guy to actually keep his word then.” Dick prodded gently. “At least have dinner with me. If you still hate my guts by the end of the night then I will never bother you again.”

Y/N reluctantly agreed. They went out that Friday and it was perfect, except Y/N barely ate and came home hungry. It became a pattern, Y/N and Dick would go out and she wouldn’t eat much while they were out. Dick caught on quicker that Y/N had expected though. 

Their food arrived and Dick just looked down at his. 

“Are you not hungry?” She asked. 

“That depends.” He said, “Are you?”

Y/N looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I can tell you are holding back on eating. I had hoped that once you got comfortable with me, you would relax and actually finish your food, but that hasn’t happened.” Dick said, “I don’t know why you feel like you can’t relax around me, but whatever it is I want you to know that I like you. Really and truly, and you having enough of an appetite to finish what you ordered isn’t going to change that.”

Y/N thought about it for a moment before picking up her fork. At this point, the fear of his judgement was less powerful than her hunger. She and Dick started talking and, before she knew it, she had completely finished her food. 

Nearing six months into their relationship, Y/N started having doubts. The initial happiness at having a handsome man who was actually interested in her had worn off and the worrying began. Y/N wondered when Dick was going to realize they weren’t compatible. 

Here he was looking like he belonged in an art museum and she…. Her hips were wide, her thighs were thick, and her stomach was round and plush. While she had come to accept these facts about herself, it had taken years of work to get to this point so it was outside the realm of possibility for someone else to think her pretty. All these insecurities and she hadn’t even started on her personality and abilities yet. No, there was no way Dick knew what he was getting himself into. 

But what happens when he figures it out, she thought. Could she stand the heartbreak of being rejected once more? And this time after having tasted the joy of a healthy romantic relationship? She knew what she had to do. She was going to break up with him before he could break up with her. It was the best for both of them, she told herself. This way he was free to date someone who was just as physically beautiful as he was and she could buy four cats and start her life as a hermit. She laughed, or was it a sob? It was getting hard to tell at this point. 

A doorbell rang, breaking through her thoughts. She got up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come. 

She opened the door to find Dick standing there with a huge smile and a bouquet of roses. 

“Hey, honey.” He said cheerfully as he leaned in and kissed her soft and slow. She let herself melt into his embrace, knowing this would be the last time. She wanted to have this moment to reflect on later. 

Dick pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. As his eyes searched her face, his brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She said.

“You are still a horrible liar.” Dick said, setting the roses on the table before pulling her into the living room and sitting down on the couch. “Spill. Now.”

Y/N balled her hand into a fist, her nails digging into her palms. “I think we should break up.” She said.

Dick stared at her in shock. “What?”

“I think we should break up.” She repeated.

“Why?” Dick asked, a mixture of hurt and confusion swimming in his eyes, “I thought you were happy. Was it something I did to upset you?” 

“I’m just… saving you the trouble.” Y/N said plainly as she stood up.

“What do you mean by that?” Dick said as he stood as well. “Why would I break up with you? I love you!”

“Don’t you dare say that.” Y/N said.

“Why not? It is true. I love your hair, the way your mouth curves when you smile, the sound of your laugh, the way your eyes sparkle when you are happy.” Dick said. “I love the way you walk, like you are on your way to get shit done. I love the way your body curves. I love how soft you are.” Dick said as he pulled her close and buried his face in her shoulder. “I love to cuddle you and talk to you and laugh with you and kiss you. I love everything about you and I think maybe you love me a little bit, too.”

Tears coursed down Y/N’s face as she nestled against him. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed. “I just get so afraid that you are going to leave me.”

“I am afraid you are stuck with me because I am not letting you go.” Dick cooed as he gently wiped away her tears. Y/N smiled and kissed him with all her pent up emotion. 

After a while of kissing and cuddling, Dick slowly extricated himself from her embrace. “I am going to order takeout.” He explained. Y/N watched him walk to the kitchen and pull the menus out of a drawer. 

“Hey, Dick?” Y/N said softly.

“Yeah?” He asked, as he scanned the myriads of flyers for something they both might like. 

“I love you, too.” Dick dropped the pamphlets as he quickly crossed the room and pulled her back into his embrace. They didn’t end up eating that night, but needless to say they were both satisfied any way.


End file.
